darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rolliemoon
Featured Articles Hi again, I have re-done the Featured Article to change everyday automatically. Here are the articles it will changed to each day: 1 Patrick Danville 2 Susan Delgado 3 Gan 4 Calvin Tower 5 Sheemie 6 Beams 7 Shardik 9 Susannah 10 Rose 11 Tet Corporation 12 Callahan 13 Book Series 14 Stephen King (character) 15 Gunslinger 16 Walter Padick 17 Blaine the Mono 18 Crimson King 19 Dark Tower Movie 20 Roland 21 Steven Deschain 22 Eddie 23 The Dark Tower 24 Arthur Eld 25 Jake 26 Maerlyn's Rainbow 27 Mordred 28 Sandal Guns 29 Oy 30 Gilead 31 Can Ka'No Rey Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 16:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Wow, I haven't been here in a long time. It looks great. I just thought I should tell you an idea I had that no one would probably listen to. I thought that The Dark Tower would make a great animated film. Hell, we could even get Clint Eastwood to voice him. It was just a thought I had the other day. I wanted to tell someone that actually cares about the DT movie and may start a petition and send it to Hollywood and...I'm not too sure. Anyway, I also wanted to check in and see how things are going. That's about it. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 19:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm from Wiki Of Stuff, how do I get my wiki to be sponsored by other wiki pages???? cuz I'm trying to think of ways to bring publicity to my website, but have no good ideas. There is a link to my website right here. I forgot to sign my last message, so I'll sign this one twice. -Brandon<3 15:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) -Brandon<3 15:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ... and here's an extra one for the road... -Brandon<3 15:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for the help! -Brandon<3 14:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Idea Hey, so I just stopped in to see if you guys had a cover for the new book yet and decided to upload and update what I know about it. I saw that you guys are asking for suggestions for the front page. I saw on a few wikis they have a chat room. Maybe that would be a cool idea...just maybe though. Just thought I'd give some input. Frog Out. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 21:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) the dude abides friend, the dude abides Mordred hey thanks for doing better on the mordred page then i did i was afraid id mess it up, and i did.And am i aloud to add on the meaning of mordreds name? if so i would like to, -follower of apocalypse I shall be back soon Hile, I know I have been away for a while but now that is coming up to the Chrstmas Break I will be able to start editting the wiki again and be able to finish the Fall of Gilead Comic chapter summaries and move onto the Battle of Jericho Hill. I have also started re-reading through the book so I can update the wiki with any minor details we may have missed so far. Long days and pleasent night. Tomrowley 17:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Charles Champignon I have changed the Charles Champignon page it should have said 'his wife.' Tomrowley 13:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Followerofapocalypse 22:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Followerofapocalypse Mordred Le Fay I finished the origins Mordred, i did it mostly on memory and it has been a while since i read the legend............. Page merging I was looking at the pages Demon Elementals and Oracles. Should we combine them into one page as they seem to cover the same aspects. Tomrowley 17:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Are we sure though that it was an Demon Elemental that Roland slept with in the speaking ring? You said maybe combining the Speaking Demon with the Demon Elemental page but wouldn't he have slept with an Oracle? As you said it is likely he wouldn't have slept with the Demon if it was a powerful Demon Elemental. And Oracles are said to give prophecy for sex. It confuses me. Tomrowley 23:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Just looked at the changes you made and I think they are very good. I think they have solved our problem. :) Tomrowley 21:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Expanded Wiki Navigation Hi I was looking through the wiki features and I noticed the Expanded Wiki Navigation. What do you think of it? Should we implement it on our site as I think it would be an improvement. --Tomrowley 00:43, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok if you feel like we could try it for a trial run and see how people feel about it that sounds good to me. Tomrowley 11:43, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I like how the new interface works, and it looks good. As to the CSS I shall look into it, I think I know how it may be done. Tomrowley 17:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Want_to_Advertise_put_your_request_here i am from wik ads wiki and we would like you to make an ad A.r.s.h.' i am every where but no where at the same time' 23:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) New pages created I came on the wiki today and noticed that The Way Station page has been created which is a chapter summary for the second chapter of The Gunslinger. Are we wanting to do chapter summaries for the books or just have chapter summaries for the Comics as I have been doing? As well The Battle of Tull page has been created. I will at some point probably rename it to 'The Battle of Tull (Battle)' as I will need this url for the Comic with the same title. As well their is no category for it, and so I have put Ritual for the time being. But I was thinking maybe of having a Battles category as we can make others pages concerning other battles such as that in the Callas as well as the Battle during the Fall of Gilead. Let me know what you think. Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 16:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hile from the North (Canada) Hey, avid Dark Tower fan here! So glad I found the wiki and plan to do my best to contribute to it. I understand you're one of the admins here and as of now I only have one question: Favourite Volume? Also, I have not finished Volume VII, I am 423 pages into it. I own both Concordence books and have made various charts and maps based on the other six volumes so I hope to make all my information accurate. Thanks again, Stan Richards of Windsor 05:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ''Stan Richards Long days and pleasant nights fellow traveller. ""A couple questions for you. What was your favorite novel so far? And how did you find this wiki? I'm always interested in getting more people on here and knowing the best ways to do that would be great."" My favourite novel so far is probably a toss up between Waste Lands and Wolves. They both had great conflicts and it was nice to see Father Callahan return in Wolves (I read a lot of other King works also). I found this wiki once before when searching for information on Ol' Double Ugly (Jack Andolini) but I joined when I seen it mentioned at the SKMB (Stephen King Message Board) of which I am a Senior member. P.S. I have made sure to steer clear of spoilers here for I know what to read and what not to read! If I see anything marked Dark Tower VII or mention of a character/place I have not heard yet, I know to go away. Stan Richards of Windsor 15:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Long days and pleasant nights fellow traveller I have created a page for "Susan" (the one that appeared in The Journey Begins), but I am unsure on how to edit some sections in the yellow box. Some of the generic values are still present such as Occupation: . Can you tell me how to remove this for future reference? Stan Richards of Windsor 00:25, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Long days and pleasant nights fellow traveller Then would it be fine to enter "Not Known" or "Not Mentioned" cause, in my honest opinon, that would look better then Stan Richards of Windsor 15:31, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Gunna Hile, Stan Richards has created a Gunna page. I believe we don't need this as it is covered on the High Speech page. Shall we delete it? --Tomrowley 17:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC) New Pages/Gunna Would you prefer me to consult Tomrowley or yourself before creating new pages? I seen my error in creating a "Gunna" page, but I am trying to pick off as many of those red links as I can. My next goal is to finish most of the Jaffords (most members are still redlinked). Also, I have The Dark Tower Concordences and have been using them as a main reference point in the pages I create (not copying word for word, just main events), so should I site them if I use them? Is "Astin" part of Roland's gunna? Stan Richards of Windsor 21:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the prompt reply. Well, since the only problem seems to be keeping up how about I try for 1 or 2 a day (I'll also be gone Friday and Saturday)? I will read the Guidelines asap. I keep forgetting to and every time I see an edit that says "edited to fit site guidelines" I think "Oh yeah...." Stan Richards 21:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC)